This invention relates to an off-line processor for a broadband accelerated convergence adaptive antenna array.
The objective of an adaptive antenna is to combine the signals received by the elements in an array to produce a far-field pattern that, in some sense, optimises the reception of a desired signal in the presence of jamming and noise. The substantial improvements in anti-jam performance offered by this form of array signal processing have meant that it is now becoming an essential requirement for many military radar, communication and navigation systems.